le monde de harry potter en chanson (gros delire )
by missfauve001
Summary: voici les personnage de Harry potter en chanson
1. Chapter 1

voldemort étais en train de battre Harry Potter quand se dernier se mit a chanter

Harry: Je dois admettre que tes petits tours sont amusants !

il changea de pose pour lancer un autre sort

Harry:Je parie qu'il y a un lapin sous ton chapeau !

voldemort lui lança un avada qu'il esquiva

Harry : Mais aujourd'hui ton mauvais numéro je le vois perdant !

voldemort lui envoi un doloris

Harry : Vas-y clown, montre-moi tes cartes !

tout le monde arretas pour les regarder

Harry : Tu voudrais me faire retourner en enfer  
Mais ta guerre-éclair, je la réverbère  
Ta folie des grandeurs n'est pas à la hauteur  
Tu n'es qu'un amateur

Harry lui lanças un Sectumsempra et repris

Harry: Tu te prends pour un tigre, mais je t'amadoue  
Par les mathématiques, je mate les matous

voldemort lui envoie un doloris

Harry:Ta folie des grandeurs n'est pas à la hauteur

voldemort lui envoi un avada Harry lui envoi un jambotons

Harry:Tu n'es qu'un amateur

Harry:Quel effroi quand je lève le petit doigt !  
Quelle frousse que je vous écrase tous d'un coup de pouce !  
Si tu es convaincu de rester invaincu faut en faire ton deuil !  
Notre duel continue jusqu'au cercueil

voldemort lui envoi un autre sort informulé

Harry: Étonne-moi, branche-moi, électrocute-moi  
Au fond d'un tonneau percé de couteaux !  
Je sauverai ma peau, ce sera pas du gâteau !  
Mais je le ferai, mon coco !

voldemort commença a perde patience

Harry: Tes petits tours de passe-passe sont pas très efficaces  
Tu n'es qu'un orgueilleux qui se prend pour un dieu !  
Ta folie des grandeurs n'est pas à la hauteur  
Tu n'es qu'un amateur

Harry lui envoie un Silencio

Harry:Zabacadabra ! Grand-mère t'attrapera  
Et abracadabra, je suis plus grand que l'Himalaya  
Tu ne peux pas trembler devant moi  
Sans perdre le bas de ton pyjama !  
Et si dans la panique tu casses ta mécanique  
Ne me dis pas cesse quand tu passes à la caisse  
J'suis perdu, ça m'inquiète  
Je comprends pas ! Ça m'embête !  
Je suis pas dans mon assiette !

et Harry tua son pire ennemis après les dernière parole


	2. Chapter 2

Harry et drago étais maintenant très proche trop pour Ron, et bien entendu Weasley se pognas avec eux

Harry:voyons Ron la guerre est fini , grandi un peux !

Ron: mais Harry ses la fouine , il nous a caser les pied pendant des année

Harry: et il faut bien passer part dessus un jour le passer c'est le passer

Ron: de toute façons je ne veux pas que tu sois avec lui

drago:Tu crois que t'as des amis très haut placés

Ron étais très fâcher

Harry:Qui ont le pouvoir de nous mettre hors circuit

Harry lui lança un Silencio et continua avec drago

drago:Alors pardonne nos sourires amusés

Harry:Tu sauras ce qu'est le pouvoir quand s'sera fini

harry&drago p'tit

ron avais le visage rouge

drago:Tu joues dans la cour des grands maintenant

harry:Tu joues dans la cour des grands maintenant

drago: oh c'est du joli

ron voulu les arrêter mais il ne pouvais pas

harry: Tous nos tours de passe-passe

drago:Montrent qu'on est des as

harry:Tu joues dans la cours des grands maintenant

drago:Tu joues dans la cours des grands maintenant

harry:Stoppe cette stupide mission Vois un vrai magicien te faire une démonstration

ron voulu se jetter sur drago mais il tombas

drago:Ramasse ta baguette mon p'tit  
Tu joues dans la cours des grands maintenant hahahahahahaha

harry:Tu joues dans la cours des grands maintenant

drago : Tu joues dans la cours des grands maintenant

harry&drago:Par la puissance d'merlin  
Tu vas t'agenouiller  
Devant notre pouvoir parfait

ron tapas du pied très en colère

harry &drago :Ah tu te rebiffes, tu sors tes griffes  
Mais comme on n'est pas rancuniers  
Tu peux être notre associé  
Mais d'abord faut t'incliner

ron voulut levez le poing

harry & drago : Tu creuses ta tombe mon enfant  
Tu joues dans la cour des grands  
Tu joues dans la cour des grands

et il parti en laissan ron muet


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione marchas sur le bord du lac a poudlard a cotée de ses amis, et nouvellement les serpentards même si Ron ne les aimais pas

elle se mis a chanter

Hermione:L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit  
La neige est reine à son tour  
Un royaume de solitude  
Ma place est là pour toujours

tout le monde se mis a écouté il étais ensorceler part cette voix

hermione:Le vent qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain  
Il est bien trop fort  
J'ai lutté, en vain

tout le monde voulut voir qui avais cette voix , il étais étonner en écoutant Hermione

hermione:Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas  
Fais attention, le secret survivra  
Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments  
De sentiments

tout le monde avais le soufle coupé

hermione : Libérée, Délivrée  
Je ne mentirai plus jamais  
Libérée, Délivrée  
C'est décidé, je m'en vais  
J'ai laissé mon enfance en été  
Perdue dans l'hiver  
Le froid est pour moi,  
Le prix de la liberté.

assie proche d'elle tout le monde écoutais hermione

hermione:  
Quand on prend de la hauteur  
Tout semble insignifiant  
La tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur  
M'ont quittées depuis longtemps  
Je veux voir ce que je peux faire  
De cette magie pleine de mystères  
Le bien, le mal je dis tant pis  
Tant pis.

sans qu'elle le sente sa magie se laissas sortir de ses doigts

hermione: Libérée, Délivrée  
Les étoiles me tendent les bras  
Libérée, Délivrée  
Non, je ne pleure pas  
Me voilà !  
Oui, je suis là !  
Perdue dans l'hiver

drago étais eutrophique devant Hermione

hermione:  
Mon pouvoir vient du ciel et envahit l'espace  
Mon âme s'exprime en dessinant et sculptant dans la glace  
Et mes pensées sont des fleurs de cristal gelées.

Non je ne reviendrai pas  
Le passé est passé !

elle fit un vent de neige qui fondit

hermione: Libérée, Délivrée  
Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête  
Libérée, Délivrée  
Plus de princesse parfaite  
Je suis là !  
Comme je l'ai rêvé !  
Perdue dans l'hiver

Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté.

Hermione en disant ca se fic une robe qui ressemblais a la robe de Elsa dans frozen et retrouvas ses vêtement

et un tonnerre d'applaudissement , elle se retourna et vis tout le mode qui l'avais entendu

drago : bon la on sais qui va nous chanter des chansons pour les bals , Hermione tu as une voix fantastique , s'étais magnifique


	4. Chapter 4

nedville étais comme d'hab avec ses amis quand soudainement une bande de garçon a commencer a l'insulter

et il lui chantas alors que tout les griffondors étais en arrière de lui

nedville:Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire,  
Tu m'as pas gardé  
C'est pas parce qu'on m'a mis des fers,  
Que je vais changer

les autre s'amusas a les frapper , mais Ned les arrêtas

nedville:Oh mais si tu veux tenter ta chance,  
Alors entre dans la danse  
Eh! J'en ai plein le dos!  
Jai vraiment la rage !  
T'as vraiment pas d'pot!  
Complètement sauvage!  
J'aurais l'dernier mot!  
Accroche-toi ou dégage!  
Il est grand temps de renoncer mon gros,  
J'en ai plein le dos!

harry, ron , hermione regardais la senne avec un sourire

nedville:Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est qu'un jeu,  
Mais à ce jeu là,  
Tu peux jouer ta vie à pile ou face  
Alors bouge de là

il leur lanças des sortilèges vicieux

nedville:Oh et si tu veux tenter ta chance,  
Alors entre dans la danse  
Eh!J'en ai plein le dos!  
J'ai vraiment la rage!  
T'as vraiment pas d'pot!  
Complètement sauvage!  
J'aurais l'dernier mot!  
Accroche-toi ou dégage!  
C'est toi ou moi,  
L'un de nous est de trop!  
J'en ai plein le dos!  
Eh, j'en ai plein le dos!  
Dégage!  
Dégage!Dégage!Dégage!Dégage!Dégage!Dégage!Dégage!  
J'en ai plein le dos!

et il parti en sortilege avec un gros sourire


	5. Chapter 5

encore les autre qui le cherchais , qui le ridiculisais ,

drago: Sonne le clairon  
Pour moi s'il te plait  
Au fil des saisons n'oublie jamais comment j'étais  
Pour moi c'est la fin  
Je suis fatigué  
Je ne suis plus rien, rien qu'un cœur blessé

tout poulard écoutais

drago:Rien qu'un soldat  
Qui a livré son ultime combat  
Jusqu'au dernier soupir  
Emmène moi, ou laisse moi mourir

depuis la tour d'astronomies , drago chantais

drago:Sonne le clairon  
Dis leur que je pars  
Mais le chemin d'antan ne mène plus nul part  
Et sans lumière, j'ai peur de tomber au cœur de la nuit  
D'abandonner la vie, de m'en aller

beaucoup de personne pleurais surtout une personne

drago: Mais loin là-bas  
Quelque part dans le ciel  
Une voix m'appelle  
N'oublie pas qui tu es

hermione avais les larmes au yeux , elle etais a cotée de lui sans qu'il le sache

drago:  
Si tu perds espoir ton courage va retomber  
Relève toi ce soir  
N'oublie pas qui tu es

il la vu , elle a pu voir toute la tristesse dans se yeux

drago:Ouiiiiii !  
Lève toi soldat il reste encore un combat  
Et tu dois gagner  
Oui, pour la liberté

hermione le pris dans ses bras et elle le berça

hermione:drago,on vas gagner tu vas voir on vas i arriver

drago:jaimerais tellement ca pouvoir voir ca et apres rentrer chez nous avec la femme que j'aime

hermione: jen suis sure que sa t'arriveras

drago:oui surtout avec toi dans mes bras

et li l'embrassas


	6. Chapter 6

après la bataille ron avais des fans surtout des fille et il adorais ca

fans 1 :C'est géant, Ron est dans le vent  
D'allégresse en Angleterre  
On chante qu'il est le plus grand  
C'est un pro, l'Apollo du show  
Un monstre sacré qui met tous les monstres KO

fans2:Il n'était personne, zéro, zéro  
Il tire le banco, c'est un Héros  
Lui le marmot qui ne disait mot  
De zéro en héros, il a changé de peau  
Zéro en héros, illico

fans3:Il sourit et toutes les filles sont en extase  
Elles frappent leur héros sur chaque pot  
Sur chaque vase

fans4:Il pleut un pactole sur notre idole  
Qui vole vers l'Acropole  
Mais il ne part pas sans ailes  
Pour s'offrir la Grèce et ses merveilles  
Phénomène, le Roi de l'arène  
Oui, pour les Eurydice il mérite dix sur dix  
Toute la Grèce admire ses biceps  
Pas un gramme de graisse  
Quand ses pectoraux se compressent

fans5:ron est venu, ron a vaincu  
La foule nue l'acclame dans les rues  
Rempli d'esprit, fort et hardi  
De zéro en héros, il a grandi  
Zéro en héros, mais qui l'aurait dit

fans6:Qui sonne le glas des gladiateurs, c'est ron  
Qui est le Seigneur toujours vainqueur, c'est ron  
Est-il brave, c'est le meilleur  
Est-il doux, plus doux qu'une fleur  
C'est ron , c'est ron , c'est ron , c'est ron ,  
c'est ron, c'est ron

fans7: C'est géant, ron est dans le vent  
Toujours vainqueur  
Grand Seigneur, pas du tout crâneur  
Jamais frimeur

Il n'était personne, zéro, zéro  
Soudain Illico, c'est un héros  
Certains l'aiment trop  
Certains l'aiment chaud

De zéro en héros  
Herc' est un héros  
Un super héros  
Il est trop

Hermione,Harry,drago et les autres lever les yeux et soupirais ,rien d'étonnant avec lui


	7. Chapter 7

voldemort venais juste de finir sa réunion , il étais dans ses penser devant la cheminé

d'un coup il se levas et chantas

 **voldemort :merlin  
Je clame que mon âme est pure  
De ma vertu j'ai droit d'être fier**

 **voldemort:merlin  
Mon cœur a bien plus de droiture  
Qu'une comme une vulgaire foule traîne-misère**

voldemort: **Mais pourquoi Merlin ?  
Quand elle danse l'insolente  
Ses yeux de feu m'embrasent et me hantent**

 **voldemort:Quelle brulure, quelle torture  
Les flammes de sa chevelure  
Dévore mon cœur d'obscènes flétrissures**

 **voldemort:Infernal, bacchanale  
L'enfer noircit ma chair  
Du péché, de désir  
Le ciel doit me punir**

voldemort: **Est-ce ma faute ?  
Pourquoi ce blâme ?  
C'est cette sorcière-gitane par qui mon cœur s'enflamme  
Est-ce ma faute ?  
Si notre Pere  
A fait les hommes moins puissants que Lucifer**

 **voldemort:Par pitié merlin  
Protège moi du mauvais sort  
De cette fleur du mal et de son corps  
Détruit Hermione granger, qu'un rideau de feu soit son linceul  
Ou fait qu'elle soit à moi et à moi seule**

my lord la prisonnière ses échapper , elle n'es plus dans les donjons elle ses échanger

voldemort:mais comment , sort d'ici idiot je la trouverais je la trouveras même si je dois tuer tout poudlard

voldemort: **Infernal, bacchanale  
Diabolique sorcière  
Soit mienne, ma passion  
Te mènera en Enfer**

 **Seigneur pitié pour elle  
Seigneur pitié pour moi  
Fait qu'elle s'offre à moi  
Ou elle brulera**


	8. Chapter 8

encore une fois hermione lui a dit non , elle ne veux pas sortir avec lui

 _(ron:)  
Pour qui se prend cette petite dinde ?  
Un homme comme moi, c'est la chance de sa vie  
Les femmes se battraient pour être à sa place_

(

Seamus _:)  
Y'en a pas une qui dirait non !_

(ron:)  
Repoussé, rejeté, publiquement humilié  
Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour une poire !

(

Seamus _:)  
Une petite poire..._

(ron:)  
À quoi bon ! Ça ne sert à rien. Je suis ridiculisé !

(

Seamus _:)  
Qui, toi ? Jamais !  
ron faut pas te laisser abattre, t'as plus d'une corde à ton arc._

J'aime pas quand t'as l'air malheureux ron  
Et complètement raplapla  
Tout le monde voudrait être dans ta peau,ron  
Même quand c'est pas la grande joie  
De tout poudlard, c'est toi le chouchou  
C'est toi le préféré de la bande  
Toutes les femmes devant toi sont à genoux  
Et c'est pas difficile à comprendre

Le plus beau, c'est ron  
Le plus costaud, c'est ron  
Et personne n'a un cou de taureau comme ron !  
Un caïd qui a du chien et des manières  
Et du chic et de la prestance  
Demandez à harry, nedville ou les autres,  
Ils vous diront tout de suite sincèrement ce qu'ils en pensent

(Choeur:)  
Le plus chouette, c'est ron  
La vedette, c'est ron  
(Seamus :)  
Et personne n'a comme lui une fossette au menton !

(ron:)  
J'ai un corps d'Apollon, du plomb dans la tête !

(Choeur:)  
Ah quel champion ce ron !  
Hip-Hip Hourra, Hourra Hip-hip !

(Seamus :)  
Gaston, sept sur sept, tout le reste vaut tripette !

(Choeur:)  
Le plus fort, c'est ron  
Le plus sport, c'est ron  
(Client:)  
Quand il est sur un ring, personne mord comme ron !

(Filles:)  
C'qu'il est grand, c'qu'il est beau et bien bâti

(ron:)  
Ça c'est pas du biceps en papier !

(Seamus :)  
Il n'est pas rabougri, ni rikiki

(ron:)  
C'est vrai !  
Et mon torse velu fait ma célébrité !

(Clients:)  
Le plus classe, c'est ron  
Le plus coriace, c'est ron

(Seamus :)  
Au concours de crachats, personne crache comme ron

(ron:)  
Je suis vraiment très doué en expectoration !  
Ah !

(Choeur:)  
C'est bon mon ron!

(ron:)  
Quand j'étais petit, j'gobais quatre douzaines d'oeufs  
Pour être fort, pour me sentir à l'aise  
Maintenant que je suis grand, j'en avale quarante-neuf  
C'est pour ça que je suis le roi des balèzes !

(Choeur:)  
Personne vise comme ron  
Personne frise comme ron

(Seamus :)  
Et personne n'a les bottes ni les chemises de ron

(ron:)  
Je collectionne les trophées, j'en ai plein la maison !

(Choeur:)  
C'est toi le champion, ron !


	9. Chapter 9

on étais au bal de la st-valentin et tout le monde dansais , drago regardais hermione et Harry lui dit

vas la voir !

hein?

vasy!

Harry:Regarde-la, douce et fragile à la fois  
Elle ne dit rien, elle se tait

ron:Mais ton coeur brûle en secret  
Tu ne sais pas pourquoi  
Mais c'est plus fort que toi  
T'aimerais bien... l'embrasser  
Tu rêvais d'elle

Harry:Tu l'attends depuis toujours  
Si c'est un roman d'amour  
Faut provoquer l'étincelle  
Et les mots crois-moi  
Pour ça, il n'y en a pas  
Décide-toi, embrasse-la

les autres :{Refrain:}  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my  
Il est intimidé  
Il n'ose pas l'embrasser  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, s'il est sage  
Ça serait vraiment dommage  
Adieu la fiancée

Harry:Prends-lui la main  
Dans la douceur de la soirée  
Décide-toi mon garçon

ron:Et n'attends pas demain  
Elle n'dit pas un mot  
Et n'dira pas un mot  
Avant d'être embrassée

Harry&ron:Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'aies pas peur  
Ne pense qu'au bonheur  
Vas-y, oui, embrasse-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'hésite pas  
Puisque tu sais que toi  
Toi, tu ne penses qu'à ça  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, c'est si bon  
Écoute la chanson  
Décide-toi, embrasse-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, vas-y fait vite  
Écoute la musique  
Dépêche-toi, embrasse-la  
Embrasse-la, embrasse-la, embrasse-la... allez, vas-y  
Embrasse-la

tout le monde : Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'aies pas peur  
Ne pense qu'au bonheur  
Vas-y, oui, embrasse-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'hésite pas  
Puisque tu sais que toi  
Toi, tu ne penses qu'à ça  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, c'est si bon  
Écoute la chanson  
Décide-toi, embrasse-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, vas-y fait vite  
Écoute la musique  
Dépêche-toi, embrasse-la  
Embrasse-la, embrasse-la, embrasse-la... allez, vas-y  
Embrasse-la

et la enfin il s'embrassa

ron : ouf jcroyais que on y arrivais jamais

Harry:bon ok tout le mode on les laisse


	10. Chapter 10

Histoire éternelle, qu'on ne croit jamais,  
De deux inconnus, qu'un geste imprévu, rapproche en  
secret...

il étais tout les deux seul

Et soudain se pose, sur leurs cœurs en fête,  
Un papillon rose, un rien pas grand chose, une fleur  
offerte...

Harry lui offrit une rose et l'invitas a danser

Rien ne se ressemble, rien n'est plus pareil,  
Mais... comment savoir la peur envolée que l'on s'est  
trompé...

Luna acceptas avec un gros sourire

Chanson éternelle, au refrain fané,  
C'est vrai c'est étrange, de voir comme on change, sans  
même y penser...

la valse commenças et tout le monde avais arrêter

Tout comme les étoiles, s'éteignent en cachette,  
L'Histoire Éternelle, touche de son aile,  
La Belle et la Bête.

a se moment précise un amour venais de naitre

L' Histoire Éternelle, touche de son aile,  
La Belle et la Bête...

Harry embrassa Luna tendrement


	11. Chapter 11

ron: Yen a marre Princesse, faut pas peurer pour ce cretin!

hermione: Toi! Sors d'ici.

ron: Tu vas pas t'venger sur moi, Non!? C'est lui l'pauv' type et si j'avais su j'lui aurait pas sauvé la vie.

hermione : Tu lui as sauvé la vie?

ron: Ouai, à charge de r'vanche. C'ets pour ça qu'il a pris mon partie.

hermione : Mais il n'était pas obligé d'me mentir!

ron: C'est sûr. T'as raison Chérie.."

Oublie ce séducteur,  
Oublie ce sale menteur qui a trompé ton coeur.  
Oublie tout ses sourires,  
Oublie ses bras où tu adorais te blottir.

Avec un aire supérieur,  
tu voles, décolles,  
tu m'donnes mal au coeur.  
Il suffit de quelques jours  
pour oublier l'amour.

"Ca marche, maintenant un petit coup de magie." ron a Harry !

Oublie cette romance,  
Oublie avant que ton coeur reprenne sa danse

*hermione*

Oublie ton émois,  
Quand il t'a regardé la première fois.

L'amour que c'est révoltant.  
Ce sentiment est un écoeurement.  
Il suffit d'un jour,  
Pour oublier l'amour

hermione: J'n'ai jamais oublié ce doux émois, quand sa main effleura ma main.  
Ma joie et mon bonheur..

ron: Oh mais quelle horreur!

hermione: Au premier baisé..

ron: Ca m'fait pleurer.  
Oublie donc ses caresses

hermione: Comment oublier ses caresses

ron: C'est vraiment qu'une petite chose sans importance.

hermione: Et pourtant j'y pense

ron: Vivre seul c'est bien mieu, quand il y en a pour un, il n'y en a pas pour deux.

hermione: Woohohohooow

hermione& ron: L'amour est plein de surprises..

ron: Qui viennent te cueuillir comme une cerise.

hermione: L'amour qui nous rend fou..

ron: Oh arrête!

hermione: Ces doux rendez-vous..

ron: Woh! Oh s'cour.

hermione: Pour oublier l'amour, tu vois:

hermione& ron: il faut bien plus d'un jour!

"drago: Euh.. hermione, j'te demande pardon. J'aurais dû te prevenir pour ron. J't'en pris, il faut que j'te dise..

Jasmine: drago, c'est pas la peine. Chhhht..  
Il ya une étoile dans mon coeur.

drago: Il y a une étoile dans mon coeur.

hermione: Qui danse pour la vie au ciel de mon bonheur.

drago: Je veux danser.

hermione: La nuit est un miroir

drago: La nuit est un miroir

hermione: Je vois briller nos rêves et nos espoirs

drago: A travers..

hermione& drago: Le temps, l'absence ou les pleurs, n'effacent pas la mémoire du coeur.

hermione: L'amour qui nous rend fout..

hermione: D'espoir

drago: Ces doux rendez-vous..

ron: CAUCHEMAR! Je pars j'en ai marre!

hermione& drago: Nos coeurs les gardent en mémoires

ron: bon une bonne chose de faite

Harry : tu crois que sa va aller ?

ron:mais oui au pire a la prochaine dispute on changeras de chanson !


	12. Chapter 12

bella: s'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement  
je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant  
nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant

c'est de l'histoire ancienne je jette j'enchaine!  
{Refrain:}

ses sœur:qui crois tu donc tromper  
ton coeur en feu est amoureux  
n'essaye pas de cacher  
la passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux  
pourquoi donc le nier  
il t'a envoûter et t'a ensorceler

bella;Non non jamais je n'le dirais non non  
soeur : ton coeur souppir pourquoi mentir hoho  
bella : c'est trop banale d'être sentimentale

J'avais pourtant appris la leçon  
mon coeur connaissait la chanson  
Mais tout vacille accroche toi ma fille  
t'as le coeur trop fragile evite les idylles

sœur:Pourquoi nier c'est dément, le tourment de tes sentiments  
remballe ton compliment  
quant tu mens c'est passionnement  
Tu l'aimes et c'est normal  
La passion t'emballe et ca fait très, très, très très mal

bella: Non non , jamais je n'avouerais non non,  
sœur: meme si tu nie tu souris car tu l'aime  
bella: laisser tomber je ne suis pas amoureuse  
sœur: lit sur nos lèvres  
tu t'enflamme car tu l'aime  
bella: jamais, jamais je n'vous dirait  
jamais, jamais je n'oserais

sœur: C'est pas la peine d'hésiter car tu l'aimes

bella: Ohhh  
oserais-je un jour t'avouer comme je t'aime

voldemort avais tout écouté


	13. Chapter 13

Harry étais en 5e année a poudlard , il faisais sa retenue avec Dolorès ombrage

et bien Harry , j'espère que tu vas comprendre la leçons mon garçons ! roucoulas t'elle

et elle se mis a chanter d'une voix sadique

Dolorès :Je n'ai pas toujours été gentille et sincère,  
J'ai vraiment mérité le nom de sorcière.  
Mais vous verrez qu'aujourd'hui, je suis bonne avec autrui,  
Repentie, j'ai voulu faire marche arrière.

Oui ? Oui !

Dolorès:Il est vrai que je connais un peu de magie,  
C'est un talent que j'ai toujours possédé.  
Qu'aujourd'hui par bonté d'âme, j'ai mis, je le proclame,  
Au service de tous les cas désespérés.

Pathétique !

Dolorès:Pauvres âmes en perdition,  
En mal de tout.  
Cette âme-là rêve d'être un squelette,  
L'autre cherche une amourette,  
Et moi qu'est-ce que je dis ?  
Je dis oui !

Dolorès:Toutes ces âmes en perdition,  
En mal de tout.  
Elles débarquent dans mes chaudrons,  
En braillant : "Dolorès sauve-nous",  
Et moi j'accepte, quelle question !

Dolorès:Il est tout de même arrivé,  
Que l'une ne puisse pas payer,  
Et que j'avoue l'avoir fait frire, sans compassion.

Dolorès:C'est vrai que j'ai eu des plaintes,  
Mais tous comptes faits, je suis une Sainte !  
Pour toutes les âmes en perdition !

Dolorès:Ah, je peux dire que les sorciers n'aiment pas les  
pipelets,  
Qu'ils pensent que les bavards sont assommantes !  
Que lorsqu'un homme sait tenir sa langue,  
il est toujours bien plus plus charmant  
Qu'après tout à quoi çà sert d'être savant ?

Dolorès:En plus, ils ont une Sainte horreur de la conversation,  
Un gentleman fait tout pour l'éviter.  
Mais ils se roulent et rampent aux pieds de la femme  
réservée,  
C'est le Roi du silence qui se fait aimer !

Dolorès:N'aies pas peur,  
Pauvres âmes en perdition,  
Décides-toi, fais ton choix !  
Je suis une femme très occupée,  
Et je n'y passerai pas la journée.  
Ça ne te coûtera ... que ton silence !

Dolorès:Ma pauvre âme en perdition,  
En mal d'amour.  
Si tu veux vraiment passer le pont,  
Faut payer l'addition.  
Avale bien, respire à fond,  
Signe le contrat et mets ton nom.  
, je le tiens les enfants,  
Je complète ma collection,

D'une pauvre âme en perdition !

et la Harry se tus et partie vers son dortoir, pendant des jour ce dernier se tus


	14. Chapter 14

les garçons étais tous dans leur dortoir et Seamus eut une idée

[chœurs]

Nous marchons gaiement  
vers notre champ de bataille.

Dean: C'est vachement duraille  
d'être pris pour du bétail

[chœurs]

C'est un vrai guêpier  
d'être troupier  
quand on a mal aux pieds !

[seamus]

Hé ! vaut mieux rêver à une fille à aimer !

Harry: hein ?

seamus]

C'est ce que j'ai dit !  
Une belle fille à aimer !

Je l'imagine Tonquinoise  
Avec des yeux turquoises

dean]

Moi je veux qu'elle admire ma force  
Mes coutures sur mon torse !

[ron]

Moi qu'elle soit grosse ou qu'elle soit fine,  
J'suis pas misogyne !  
Du moment qu'elle fait bien la cuisine !  
Bœuf, Porc, Poulet !  
HUM !

[dean]

Toi c'est sûr  
Tu tombes toutes les filles comme des fruits mûrs

[seamus]

Elles préfèrent l'allure  
d'un dur de dur,  
en armure !

[choeurs]

Vous imaginez ?  
Pour un guerrier  
Ce qu'il peut le plus manquer ?

[seamus]

J'ai deviné !

[choeurs]

Une belle fille à aimer !

[dean]

La mienne me trouvera beau

[ron]

La mienne pas trop gros !

[harry]

Hum...que direz-vous d'une fille qui pense  
D'une grande... clairvoyance ?

[Tous] Non !

[seamus]

Mon air viril  
Me donne un style  
Qui séduit leur coeur

[dean]

Ecoute donc ce grand séducteur !

[neville]

Une belle fille m'attend  
Depuis bientôt 10 ans !

[seamus]

Depuis tout ce temps  
elle n'a sûrement  
plus de dents !

[choeurs]

Quand nous reviendrons  
Dans des années  
Tous couverts de lauriers !

[dean] Nous trouverons

[choeurs]

Une belle fille à aimer

[seamus]

ça fait rêver

[choeurs]

Une belle fille à aimer  
Une belle fille à aim...

ahahahahahahahahhaha Seamus je crois que on devrais continuer !

mais ses sur dean on en fait une autre les enfants ?

non non pas encore ?

ha neville tu trouve sa ennuyeux ?

non !

bon Harry , ron on recommence ?

ok !


	15. Chapter 15

hermione étais inviter a chanter au bal de noël et elle étais très triste sa meilleur amis venais juste de décédé et elle avais décider de chanter en son honneur

elle étais devant tout poudlard

je fais ca pour toi ma belle ! et elle commenças a chanter

It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
That I still need your love after all that I've done

tout le monde la regardais

You won't believe me  
All you will see is a girl you once knew  
Although she's dressed up to the nines  
At sixes and sevens with you

tout le monde étais très surpris et sentais la tristesse d'Hermione

I had to let it happen, I had to change  
Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun

le plafond de la grande salle se mis a neiger

So I chose freedom  
Running around, trying everything new  
But nothing impressed me at all  
I never expected it to

 _[Chorus:]_

Don't cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your distance

tout le monde de la salle avais les larmes au yeux

And as for fortune, and as for fame  
I never invited them in  
Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired

les serpentards créa des papillons blanc

They are illusions  
They are not the solutions they promised to be  
The answer was here all the time  
I love you and hope you love me

Don't cry for me Argentina

l'école et même les professeurs pleurais même drago et rogue

 _[chorus]_

Have I said too much?  
There's nothing more I can think of to say to you.  
But all you have to do is look at me to know  
That every word is true

Hermione se mis a danser toute seule et après ca elle s'inclinas devant toute l'école

tout le monde vis la féliciter et pleuras encore la

miss granger vous étier magnifique et je crois que beaucoup de personne aimeras que vous chanter plus a l'avenir

merci , professeur


	16. Chapter 16

Parvati :en seine ma belle ton publique te réclame

et cette dernière sortir de son lit et se plaças devant son miroir

lavande:ahh'ohhh En sortant du dodo  
Je fais de la peinture à l'eau  
La peinture c'est de l'art  
Fais comme moi

elle fini de se coiffer et commenças a se poudrer le visage

lavandre:Quand tu vois la foule qui passe  
Faut en faire des masses  
Un peu de classe, hop là, chérie  
Pas pour ma vanité  
Mais pour l'humanité

elle se levas pour se planter devant son miroir

lavande:Parfois tu prends la pose  
Parfois tu prends des poses  
C'est un peu beaucoup  
Mais c'est la vie

elle sortie son uniforme et des bijou et accessoire

lavande:Quand le monde entier acquiesce  
Pourquoi lui tourner le dos  
Tu n'es pas là pour faire ton show, quoi ?  
C'est pas ce que tu crois

elle commenças a s'habiter et mettre des bijou

lavande:Laisse tomber les ringards  
Vise un peu le grand art  
La la la la  
L'affection, c'est tout moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Sans rivale, sans égale, je suis la beauté, ouais  
Toute pure et dure

elle essayas des souliers et bottes

lavande:J't'enseigne ma classe  
Et toi tu pavasses  
Il y en a qui voudrait  
Ma peau et mes os  
Ça n'a pas de prix, mes petits

elle fini de se préparer et continua de chanter

lacande:Vous, les mignonnes de toute la cité  
Si vous m'aimez, de vous, j'aurais pitié  
Vous essaierez d'atteindre la beauté  
La perfection c'est moi  
Ouh !

et elle dessendi du dortoir avec Parvati


	17. Chapter 17

C'étais le bal et hermione voulut se faire belle , donc personne ne l'avais vu , pas même son homologue j'ai nommé drago malfoy .

Quand le bal parti hermione entra en seine

, elle étais habiller d'une robe longue rouge sang sans bretelle avec le bustier en cœur et le dos nue , le bas de la robe étais fendu sur le bord de la cuise .

Elle commencas a chanter

Hermione : You had plenty of money in 1922.  
You let other women make a fool of you.  
Why don't you do right,  
like some other men do?

Beaucoup de gars bavais !

Get out of here,  
Get me some money too.

Drago regardais hermione avec des yeux exorbiter

Your sitting' down wondering what it's all about.  
If you ain't got no money they will, put you out.  
Why don't you do right,  
like some other men do?

Ron se frottais les yeux !

Get out of here,  
Get me some money too.

Lavande étais très jalouse , hermione étais plus belle qu'elle !

Now if you had prepared 20 years ago  
You wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door.  
Why don't you do right,  
like some other men do?

Harry souriais , il la trouvas très belle !

Get out of here,  
get me some money too.

Drago bavais lui aussi !

Get out of here,  
get me some money too.

Why don't you do right,  
like some other men do?

Hermione finis et allais danser avec drago qui la inviter avand ron !

Et lavande se mordais les doigts !


	18. Chapter 18

sev , étais comme d'habitude en train de faire ses recherche dans son laboratoire .

il y travaillais tout le temp quand il ne fessais pas ses cours et quand il le put , il se mis a chanter avec une profonde tristesse et regret dans sa voix,

il a toujours voulut chanter ca a Lily.

sev: Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd  
Mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre  
On ne pourra jamais m'abattre  
Mon cœur n'a pas cessé de battre

devant lui se tenais miss granger , et dans sa mélancolie il continuas

sev: faut que je m'échappe  
Et que jamais on ne me rattrape  
Je le sais, j'y arriverai  
On ne m'emprisonnera jamais

elle s'approchas de lui et le pris dans ses bras , elle , la seule pour qui il veux encore se battre , endurer la douleur et la peur .

la seule qui lui a donner son cœur ,

sev: non ! Me jugez pas vous qui ne me connaissez pas  
Je suis libre et sans loi  
Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non  
Oh oh oh oh

Je suis comme la rivière, je suis fier et libre comme l'air  
Le seul maître de mes frontières  
Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non  
Je défendrai ma vie

du cotée de Hermione

elle le regardais et pleurais des larmes de joie , elle savais que qu'il endurais et elle savais qu'elle étais la toute première femme avec qui il lui a ouvert son cœur .

sev: Comment s'est arrivé? Il va falloir me l'expliquer...  
C'est quoi tous ces liens? Pourquoi j'suis pas parmi les miens?

Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd  
Mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre  
On ne pourra jamais m'abattre  
En tout bout d'chemin écoutez mon cœur battre, oh

Courage!

Me jugez pas vous qui ne me connaissez pas  
Je suis libre et sans loi  
Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non  
Oh oh oh oh

Je suis comme la rivière, je suis fier et libre comme l'air  
Le seul maître de mes frontières  
Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non  
Je défendrai ma vie

Ma vie!

severus et Hermione en avais asser , il parti ensemble pour dire leur relation a tout le monde .

(et se devant toute la grande salle ) ( lol jsuis sure que Ron est entrain de faire une syncope , et potty une crisse cardiaque )

bin oui parce que faire crever Potter et weasley , je vénère la personne comme sev qui peux faire un t'elle exploit .

jte lève mon chapeau severus !


	19. Chapter 19

le Ball de fin d'année étais a son comble , les fille étais toute entrain de se préparer et Hermione s'étais cacher du reste du groupe pour mettre sa robe .

elle et les fille de 7e année avais préparé une petite surprise pour les autres , et quand elle arrivas dans la grande salle toute décorée elle arrivas sur le podiums avec leur belle robe COURTE et oui les fille de gryffondor, serpentard . serdaigue , pouffoufle étais très bien habiller et elle partie leur musique et Hermione se mit a chanter

Where there is light, there is darkness...  
Where there is smoke, there is fire...  
Where there's a god, there is D-Devils!

les filles dansais avec sensualité et Grace

Ladies and gentlemen!  
To beat...  
Or not to beat...

Hermione et les filles dansais en même temps , et beaucoup de gars bavais XD

That's the question!  
So...  
Lets kick the bass...

Pansy fit un kick dans le vide mais dansais comme jamais , maintenant que la guerre est finie , la fête commence!

And unchain the most mind-blowing beats from Hell!  
Prepare to dance with the Devil!  
And pray that you will survive

Luna débutas avec des mouvement très coquin Ginny elle métamorphosa un poteau de dance et elle se laissas aller avec !

The Gate Have Been Open Soo Now Pray For The People You Love Or Go To Hell And dance with the devils!

les filles finissais avec ses parole et Hermione fit mouiller toute l'école avec sa dance et sa voix XD XD XD


End file.
